


Three Times Donald Listened to Timmy, and the First Time Timmy really Understood  AKA: Whatever Timmy wants, Timmy gets

by adafrog



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Times Donald Listened to Timmy, and the First Time Timmy really Understood <br/>AKA: Whatever Timmy wants, Timmy gets <br/>Author: Adafrog<br/>Fandom: Donald Strachey Mysteries<br/>Pairing: Donald/Timmy<br/>Rating: PG<br/>Warnings: None<br/>Summary: Donald loves Timmy. Timmy loves Donald. Challenge response for First Times. I hope it wasn’t too out of bounds.<br/>Feedback is warm cookies and milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Donald Listened to Timmy, and the First Time Timmy really Understood  AKA: Whatever Timmy wants, Timmy gets

The Dinner  
Donald and Timmy sat back at the table, enjoying their martinis. It wasn’t their usual place, but Donald had wanted a romantic dinner tonight, and this was the nicest place in town-only the best for his Timmy. Tonight was special; Donald had finally decided to ask Timmy to marry him. He didn’t think the answer would be no, but it never hurt to ask it with fine wine and candlelight.

And Timmy had been overjoyed, dancing in his chair while his eyes watered up. It had taken him a while to get the word out, but the yes was there. 

Now they were just relaxing, sipping their drinks, taking time to enjoy each other. Donald knew this was the calm before the storm. Luckily, from now on, most of the rest of the marriage plans would be up to Timmy-whether Donald wanted it that way or not. Laughing at his thought, he looked on his new fiancé with warm eyes. 

Shaking his head at Donald’s typical weird behavior, Timmy grabbed his hand, twining their fingers. “Donald,” he started carefully, “I think we should buy a house to move into after we’re married.” Dipping his eyes briefly, he looked back up into Donald’s, ready to explain. But all he saw was fondness, and a smile. 

“Okay.” Donald answered to back up his smile.

Not quite sure what to do with the easy acceptance, Timmy just decided to go with it. “Good. I’ll start looking, then.”

 

The House  
The three of them stood side by side on the sidewalk in front of the house; Donald, Timmy, and the realtor. The house was a two story Victorian, an odd shade of blue/grey, some of the weathered wood showing through the peeling paint. Windows were mostly intact, although a few were webbed with cracks. The roof had definitely seen better days, with large areas of missing shingles. The best thing about the place was the large fireplace in the battered living room. Once it was restored, it would be the best house on the block. Now though, not so much. 

Donald sighed thinking of all the work they would have to do, or rather pay someone to do, but one look at Timmy changed his mind. “You sure this is the house you want, Sweetheart?”

Leaning into Donald, Timmy nodded, and started to speak. 

Halting the inevitable lecture with a squeeze, Donald turned to the realtor, “We’ll take it.” Smiling at Timmy’s bouncing, he left the negotiation in Timmy’s capable hands. 

 

Another Family Member  
A warm sunny day found Timmy and Donald sitting together outside a coffee shop, enjoying each other on a rare day off. A comfortable silence had descended as they watched the world go by in front of them. 

This particular shop was right next to a park, so there were several mothers with babies walking by, as well as dogs bringing their owners. They had already seen several dogs go by when Donald spoke up as yet another pair crossed in front of them. “They definitely belong together.”

Timmy looked at the muscle man and the bulldog, and quietly chuckled. “They say you start to look like your dog.”

“Hmmm…” Donald pondered, “or maybe you look like each other from the start.” He winked, sizing up Timmy.

“Oh,” Timmy said, adjusting his glasses, and giving his best stare. “And what would mine be, then?”

He wrapped his arm around Timmy, and drew him close. “He would be cute,” kiss, “and loveable,” kiss, “-oof” as Timmy elbowed him, “and oh, so very feisty.”

Three days later, Timmy was the last one home for once. When he came in carrying a medium sized while fluffy dog, Donald could guess why. 

Timmy started talking before he had the front door closed, “I know, I’m sorry, but he belonged to another staffer, and he couldn’t keep him anymore, and was going to take him to the pound-the pound, can you believe it-and we’d talked about it before...” 

Donald stopped him with a finger to his lips. “He’s perfect, Timmy, just like I described.” 

Blushing, Timmy kissed Donald’s finger, then leaned into his husband. “He needs a name,” he whispered quietly.

Donald held his family, giving Timmy a kiss on the cheek, and their new dog a kiss on the nose. “We’ll find him a good one, sweetheart,” he reassured. 

 

The Job  
Donald joined Timmy on the couch, and handed him a martini. They touched their glasses, and then sat back, sipping their drinks in the peace of the house. A few seconds later, the serenity was broken by a jangling collar as Watson joined them. 

Petting their dog, Donald scooted closer to Timmy, giving him a pensive look. After a few sighs, and a belly scratch for Watson, he finally spoke. “I got a call today-new client.”

“Oh?” Timmy asked, not quite sure where this was leading, but willing to follow.

“Yeah,” he nodded, starting to pick at Watson’s hair. “It was Frederick Markham.” He looked back up at Timmy, and bit his lip, waiting for the reaction.

“I, I see,” Timmy stuttered, then reached up to adjust his glasses. He put his martini glass down, then folded his hands in his lap. “Did you take it?” He asked, then reached out to drag his fingers through Watson’s hair.

Feeling horrible for having to make Timmy upset, Donald took Timmy’s chin in his hand, bringing his head up. “Timmy,” he said, dipping his head to make eye contact. “I wanted to talk to you, first. I know how you feel about him.” Donald kissed Timmy’s forehead, then looked at him again. “Should I tell him no?” 

Timmy got it then, finally, about the love and the trust. It wasn’t about a case, or about some guy, or the roofing company, or the money they needed, it was about trust, and it went both ways. Finally smiling, he leaned in for a short kiss. “No, it’s okay, Donald. I love you, too.” Then, snuggling back into Donald’s arms, he enjoyed his family.


End file.
